When The Thunder Rolls
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: Lizzie is afraid of storms so she calls her best friend over. f/f slash. FINISHED!
1. Part One

Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:When The Thunder Rolls  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters.  
Rating:PG13 for some fluff and stuff.  
Summary:It's storming so Lizzie asks Miranda to come over. They discover something about themselves in the process. I got the idea because...well because it's storming right now. And I'm listening to Garth Brooks, hence the title name 'When The Thunder Rolls.'  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf (for other stories by me and my poems)  
**WARNING!!!:** This story contains female/female relationships!!! If you're opposed to this sort of thing, don't read anything that I write. Because all my stories have the lesbian theme with them.  


* * *

Lizzie shuddered as the lighting broke across the sky. Reaching for the phone, she prayed the lines weren't out so that she could call Miranda. Tonight was not a night to be alone in this house. Thankfully, the phone was still working. But she started to change her mind about calling her friend until an ear shattering sound of thunder slammed down. Quickly she dialed the number to the Sanchez's home.

"Hey Lizzie." Miranda said once she retrieved the phone from her mother's hands.

"Miranda, can I ask you a **_huge_** favor?" She curled up in her bed, pulling the covers over her quivering body.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Will you **_please_**, come over and stay with me tonight? You know I hate it when it storms."

"Yeah because that's when all the bad things happen. That's why all the spooky books start with... 'it was a dark and stormy night and the convict had just escaped from the prison.'" She tried to stifle back a laugh but didn't do too well.

"Miranda!" Lizzie half yelled, half whined, into the phone.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll be right over. So when you hearing the knocking on the door, don't call the cops."

"Smart aleck." Lizzie said as she hung up the phone.

Anxiously she waited for her friend to come over. The storm seemed to be getting worse which only made her even more nervous. Storms had never been a good venture for her. When she was younger a storm rolled through one night while she was playing hide and seek with her brother, back in a time when she would claim Matt as her brother.

Lizzie had been hiding in the basement when the lights went out. She stumbled over boxes and crates to get out of the small room but ended up falling and cutting her leg pretty bad. Not being able to find the door, she curled up into a ball in the corner until somebody came to find her.

A ringing noise broke into her thoughts causing her to jump. It was just the doorbell which meant that Miranda was finally there. Lizzie rushed down the stairs and slung open the door. Miranda stood there with a smile on her face and a bag dangling over her shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" She questioned.

Lizzie backed away so that Miranda could come in. She held the door and was about to close it when she caught sight of lighting rushing across the sky. Slamming the door, she tightly closed her eyes and waited for the thunder to come next. Even though she was braced, she still wasn't ready when she heard the sound.

Miranda watched the pain in her friend's eyes as they climbed the stairs. It hurt her to know that her friend was so afraid of something so little. But to Lizzie, it wasn't a little thing. It was a very big deal to her. Miranda sat her bag on the floor beside the bed. She pulled one foot underneath her and sat down on the bed while her other foot dangled off the bed. Lizzie stood for a moment, waiting for another thunder or lighting strike. It relieved her when she didn't hear it.

"Thanks for coming over. I just can't stand being alone in this house when it's storming."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for. Where are your parents by the way?"

"Mom and Dad went to go see my dad's aunt in the hospital this morning. Matt and I didn't want to go so they let him stay over at Lanny's house. They're coming back tomorrow afternoon."

"It was cool of them to let you stay here."  
"Yeah its all apart of the 'Lizzie is growing up so you better accept it' program that my dad has Mom on. She's making a lot of progress."

Lizzie was calming down. She hadn't heard, or noticed, if the storm was still going or not. Miranda had that effect on her to make her calm. Not even Gordo could do that. Lizzie chalked it up to being a girl thing and thought nothing more of it.

The phone rang, causing Lizzie and Miranda to jump. "Who's jumpy now?" She asked as she picked it up. The blonde expected it to be her parents calling to once again check on her. But it surprised her to find that it was Gordo.

"Hey Lizzie, just thought that I would call and see how you were. I know how you don't like storms." He sounded sympathetic.

"Thanks Gordo."

"Oh! Tell him I said hi!" Miranda shouted, letting Gordo hear her.

"Miranda's there?" His voice was hurt. How come he wasn't invited over in her time of need?

"Yeah, I asked her to come over."

"You could have asked me."

Lizzie stood there trying to find her words. "It's a girl thing Gordo." It was a lame excuse but it seemed to work around guys so she used it.

But he didn't believe it. He knew that Lizzie would never think of him first or think of him as anything other than a friend. That's what hurt him the most. How blind was Lizzie to not see that she had a great guy right under her nose just waiting for the chance to date her? "Oh well don't let me keep you from your girl things." His voice sounded angry, something that Lizzie had never heard from him before and it worried her.

"Is something wrong Gordo? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, I'm busy so I'll talk to you on Monday." Quickly he hung up leaving Lizzie sitting on the line wondering what had just happened between them.

She turned to face Miranda with a questioning look on her face. "Gordo has been acting really strange around me ever since Ron and I broke up."

Miranda turned her head away, she knew something that Lizzie didn't. Something that Gordo had told her in confidence. "Do you know something?" Lizzie sat beside her friend.

"I can't tell you because Gordo told me not to."  
"Miranda please?" Lizzie was intrigued. What could he possibly have to tell Miranda and not her?

"Look, if you told me something not to tell anybody else, I would respect that. Just like I'm respecting Gordo's wishes by not telling what he told me."

"How can you make me feel so guilty about something that hasn't even been done yet?"

"It's a talent. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Her belly growled for emphasis.

"You're always hungry."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Moving about the kitchen, Lizzie began to think about Gordo. Sure he was a friend and he was kind of cute, but that's all he was, a friend. She turned to look at Miranda who was sitting at the table reading over the newspaper. **_She's really cute._** The thought came unexpectedly causing her to jump and gasp.

Miranda turned to look at her friend's strange behavior. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...um, y-yeah. Just thought that I heard thunder."

The girl nodded her head and turned back to her previous task, reading the paper. Lizzie turned towards the sink so that her back would be to Miranda. **_Where did that come from? I can't believe that I thought that. I mean she is cute and does have a great smile and a sense of humor that I like. What am I doing? I'm attracted to Miranda?_** She turned back to look at the girl. **_Yeah, I'm attracted to Miranda._**

The blonde held two plates of food, one in each hand, and was heading towards the table. Without warning, thunder crashed down making Lizzie jump and losing control of the plates so that they fell to the floor. Tears started welling up in her eyes as the past came back to her. Being all alone, bleeding and in pain lost in the basement. She fell to the floor with the plates and being to cry.

"Hey, it's okay." She came to Lizzie's side, hugging the girl hoping to calm her fears. "It's just thunder, it can't hurt you. And I'm here to protect you."

"Y-you'll protect me from the thunder?" Lizzie pulled back from the embrace to look at her friend through watery eyes.

"Always, I'm always here for you whenever you need me."

A veil of silence fell between them. It just started out with them staring into the other's eyes. But it began to progress when Miranda let her hand softly stroke Lizzie's cheek. Her thumb moved back and forth, taking with it the tears that had fallen there. The blonde sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"Lizzie..." Miranda's voice broke softly into the silent room. She swallowed hard before asking in a near whisper, "What's happening here?"

She thought about the question for a moment. But she didn't have an answer. Instead she leaned forward and caught Miranda's lips with her own. Nothing else matter in that instant except that kiss. It was a short lived kiss though, much to Lizzie's disappointment.

"Um...Lizzie." Miranda spoke. The way she spoke those words scared Lizzie. It was said in the same manner when you say 'um...you're standing on my shoe.' It was rarely ever a good sign.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I don't know what I was thinking." Her voice rambled on hoping that she could talk her way out of this situation she just put herself in.

"No its not that, we're sitting in the food." Miranda looked down as did Lizzie to see the food that had been previously on the plates covering their legs and parts of the floor.

Lizzie looked down at their covered clothes and couldn't help but laugh. It was a contagious thing because Miranda started chuckling. "Let's go get out of these clothes." Lizzie said without thinking. Once she analyzed the sentence a little bit more, she realized that it could have a different meaning that how she said it. Her face turned a light red as she changed her words. "I mean let's get this food off of us before it stains our clothes."  
Miranda smiled at Lizzie's embarrassment. A thought of how Miranda would like to get Lizzie out of her clothes crossed her mind. She grinned, catching Lizzie's eye.

"Something amuses you about this?" She grinned back.

"Just thinking. Let's go upstairs, I've got a change of clothes." For a moment Miranda considered asking Lizzie to join her in a shower but it was just too soon for those sort things.

Lizzie was the first to head up the stairs. Miranda stood at the bottom for a moment, just watching the beauty in front of her brush off pieces of food and muttering to herself about how it was going to stain. It was when she reached the top that Lizzie realized she was alone. Glancing back down, she saw Miranda standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" She asked of her friend.

"I'll go anywhere you want me to." Miranda mumbled to herself. "Yeah I'll be up there in a minute." She called out.

Lizzie shrugged and thought nothing more of it. Turning, she left her friend at the bottom of the stairs while she went to change clothes. Miranda smiled to herself, maybe her life was going the way she wanted it to. So now all she had to do was explain to Lizzie how she felt and hope that the best would come of it.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Feedback is welcomed, any suggestions are welcomed too. I may not take them but I'll consider them.  
Forgive me if there are any mistakes.  



	2. Part Two

Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:When The Thunder Rolls  
Rating:PG13 for some fluff and stuff.  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf (for other stories by me and my poems)  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, I'm just using them for fun. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise.  
**WARNING!!!:** This story contains female/female relationships!!! If you're opposed to this sort of thing, don't read any further. **_And if I get flames:_** I will be very, very pissed off if I get one of those reviews that says: 'ew, that's gross and nasty. You shouldn't do that.' and thing worse than that, I will get upset. Now you all know by now that there will be lesbian themes in this so read if you want, leave if you want. If you're offended by lesbian themes, then just stay away from all my stories, its incorporated one way or another in them.  


* * *

Miranda clutched the box tightly in her hands, "Please, please, please, please..." She continued to beg, following her friend around the house. Lizzie picked up the plates from the sink and stuck them under the water to rinse off the soap.

"Miranda, you know that I hate that movie." She whined back. Putting up the last plate in the rack to dry, Lizzie turned around to see her friend's bottom lip stuck out and her eyes wide like a puppy at a pound wanting to be taken home somewhere.

Finally she gave in; she wasn't going to win anyways. "Fine, but if I have nightmares, I'm blaming you."

Miranda jumped slightly in delight, she had won. "You won't have nightmares, I promise."

They shuffled into the living room to get comfortable. Miranda, much to Lizzie's disappointment, sat in the floor in front of the couch. Lizzie took a seat on the couch so that she could watch Miranda without the girl knowing it. The lights went out leaving the only light in the room coming from the television.

Lizzie wanted to stop the movie and ask Miranda what her problem was. Why weren't they talking about what had happened earlier in the kitchen? How do you start a conversation like that anyhow? And was Miranda going through the same dilemma as she was?

**__**

What am I going to do? Maybe she'll bring it up so I won't have to. Miranda thought to herself as she gulped down some more of her coke.

The title appeared in bold white letters on the screen, causing both girls to drop their thoughts and focus on the movie. 'The Hand That Rocks The Cradle' read across the screen.

* * *

An hour into the movie had passed and neither girl was really paying attention to. The sound effects of glass crashing down caused Lizzie to jump and gasped. She looked up to see the gory details in full, which made her scared. Miranda looked up to see Lizzie drop her face into a pillow and whimper slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miranda curled up with Lizzie on the couch. She felt like a jerk for begging to watch the one movie that she knew scared her friend.

"It's just I don't like this movie." Her voice was muffled. She sighed slightly when she felt one of Miranda's hand rub her leg that was tucked underneath her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just being a jerk for making you watch it. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have..." Her voice trailed off. Under her breath she whispered "I just mess things up. I shouldn't have came over here. You hate me now."

"No!" Lizzie felt the tears well up in her eyes, was this how Miranda felt? Did she think that their kiss was a big mistake? Did she regret it? "No, you never mess things up. You always make things better. Whenever I'm upset, who do I go to first? My family? No, you, because I trust you with my life. You mean everything to me Miranda."

Miranda raised her head to see the blonde. Both girls had a list mist of tears in their eyes. It was a now or never time to be open and explain their feelings.

"Lizzie..." She began but lost her nerve. In the beginning she thought that this would be easy to just say that she was falling in love with Lizzie. But that was just in her dreams. In her dreams she couldn't be hurt and Lizzie loved her back. But this was real life. And even though she heard what Lizzie said and she felt that kiss earlier, she was still insecure of herself.

Lizzie laid her hand over Miranda's that still rested comfortably on her leg. Miranda turned her hand over to intertwine their fingers. It gave her the strength that she needed. "I need you Lizzie, more than you'll ever know. You're everything to me, you always have been. And I'm scared because.... Because I think that I'm falling in love with you."

The blonde brought their hands up to her mouth where she lightly kissed Miranda's knuckles. "I'm scared too." Lizzie admitted for the first time. "I've never been as attracted to somebody like I am to you."

"Then why Ron?" She couldn't bring herself to say the full sentence. It hurt her too much when her friend and Ron were going out.

Lizzie shook her head. "He was nothing. He was just somebody that I hoped would make what I felt for you disappear." Seeing the hurt arising in Miranda's eyes she quickly explained further. "I was always taught that being gay was wrong. My parents never directly said to me that they disapproved of it, but they didn't deny it either. I've been afraid my whole life that I wouldn't be good enough."

"Good enough for who?"

"Everybody. Good enough for my parents, my grandparents, my friends, and then you."

"Lizzie..." Miranda started the sentence but was cut off by Lizzie.

"You seemed too far out of reach for me. I always thought 'she'd never like someone like me. I'm too dorky and she's too sexy to want to date someone like me.' But I hope that you can prove me wrong."

It was silent for a while. Rain was tapping lightly on the windows and the heater kicked on. Warmth spread through the house creating a nice feel for them both. The movie continued to play, not that they were noticing. Both girls sat in their place just staring at the other. Right now wasn't a time for words, it felt too right to just sit there than to talk.

That's when it happened, what Lizzie had been waiting for since the kitchen. Miranda leaned in this time and kissed Lizzie. They both let go of the tension that had settled in their shoulders and just enjoyed this contact.

The phone began to ring. Lizzie knew that she should get up to answer it but her task at the moment was much more important.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Miranda said in between kisses. She was lying on top of Lizzie who was stretched out on the couch. That's how it had been for the past few minutes, just them kissing and a few touches here and there.

"That's what answering machines are for." Lizzie answered back.

"Lizzie..." The familiar female McGuire voice called out on the answering machine.

Both girls stopped what they were doing to listen to the message.

"I guess that you're in the shower or in the bed. Well I just wanted to call and see if you were all right. I'll call again tomorrow. Love you."

"What time is it?" Lizzie looked across the living room at the clock which read 10:00 p.m. "We should get to bed."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Miranda grinned, never moving from her spot on top of Lizzie.

"Nope, we could fall asleep right here for all I care. It's just that the bed is better suited for snuggling."

"Oh, that's right. More room, so let's go to bed." Miranda laughed a little before placing another kiss on Lizzie's lips. She got up and stretched her muscles. Seeing the opportunity, Lizzie grabbed Miranda's sides and began to tickle her.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Miranda said between gasps. Managed to pin Lizzie on the floor, her straddling the blonde's hips. After calming down, they both realized the position they were in and how it may have looked to others. Jumping up, Miranda tried hiding her blush. "We should probably get to bed now." She said, trying to cover up the situation.

"Yeah."

* * *

They stood there, staring at the bed. Both girls didn't know what to say or what to do. It seemed like such a weird thing to share the bed now. Before, they wouldn't have given it a second thought to climb into the bed together and sleep just mere inches from one another. But now the thought of sleeping just mere inches from one another was what was scaring them.

"So do you want to share the bed or not?" Miranda asked timidly.

"Uh..." Lizzie stalled; she didn't want to be the one to answer this question. "Do you want to share a bed?"

There was a pause of silence Miranda didn't answer.

She sighed heavily. Why was this such a hard thing to say? Of course she wanted to share the bed with Miranda. She wanted to share everything with Miranda. But the words were caught in her throat and wouldn't come out. **_'I want to lie next to you and watch you sleep and listen to your breathing.'_** Is what Lizzie was thinking.

* * *

To be continued.... if you want it to.

Let me know what you think. What you think could be changed or made better. This story is for the public and what the public wants I will try to give.

Jade Unicorn


	3. Part Three

Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:When The Thunder Rolls (Part Three)  
Rating:PG13 for some fluff and stuff.  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf (for other stories by me and my poems)  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, I'm just using them for fun. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise. And I don't own the song "Whole" either, it belongs to the band Flaw from their CD "Through the Eyes." It's really, really, good.  


* * *

When we last left off, Lizzie and Miranda were scared about sharing a bed together. Why?... 

* * *

Lizzie sighed heavily and relaxed her tight muscles. "We're being stupid, I hope you know that." Miranda gave her a questioning look so she continued. "Why should we scared to share a bed together? We've slept in the same bed together before, why is this time any different?" 

"Before we were dating. Now that we're girlfriends, don't you think that it changes how you look at the simple things that we use to do before?" Her voice sounded a little bit accusing.

"Like what?"

"Like going to the mall with our arms linked together, like sharing a bed together, things are going to be different now Lizzie, don't you see that?" She collapsed herself down on the bed. Maybe she and Lizzie shouldn't get together. Maybe they should just stay friends.

"I mean," Miranda said into the silence of the room. "What if this doesn't work out and we break up? Then what? Can we still be friends or are we going to hate each other?"

Lizzie kneeled in front of the girl and took her hands within her own. She was quite for a moment, trying to sort out the thoughts in her head. "I can't promise you much. I can't even give you everything that you deserve to have. I can only give you me and my love. And I hope that would be enough to keep us together. But if for some reason we break up, I want us to still be friends but I don't know the future, I can't predict what will happen between us. All I know for sure is that I'm falling in love with you Miranda Sanchez and even though I'm scared out of my mind, I'm going to love you with all that I am."

Lizzie finished, taking in a deep breath. Perhaps she said too much. The silence ran across the room making it unbearably painful to be there. She was relieved when Miranda finally spoke up.

"I love you Elizabeth McGuire. More than you'll ever know."

Lizzie grinned up at her girlfriend. The words were still new and weird to her now, **_'her girlfriend_**' Lizzie always assumed that she would be somebody's girlfriend, she just never expected to **_have_** a girlfriend. "What do you say that we just go to sleep and worry about everything else tomorrow morning?"

Miranda smiled and nodded, sleep sounded nice right about now.

They climbed into the bed and got comfortable. The blonde reached over and turned the lights off. She curled up into Miranda's arms listening to her heart beat. "Miranda..." She said almost silently.

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell Gordo tomorrow about us. And then maybe our parents?" She questioned the last sentence. Lizzie felt Miranda tense up when she mentioned their parents.  
"We'll tell Gordo tomorrow..." She waited and then said. "We shouldn't tell our parents yet."

Confused, Lizzie started to question Miranda's opinion but gave up and decided to wait until morning. 

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the partly open curtains. Wincing, Lizzie buried her head deeper into her pillow. It was then that she realized she was alone. The other side of the bed was cold and she was by herself. Where did Miranda go to this early in the morning?

**__**

'Maybe she's downstairs waiting on me to get up.' Lizzie thought with a grin on her face.

Treading down the stairs slowly, she couldn't hear any sign of the girl's presences. The house was quite, too quite. Looking around Lizzie didn't see her girlfriend anywhere. "Miranda?" She called out but there was no answer.

"Miranda?" The blonde called out again as she went back upstairs. It was starting to worry her that Miranda was no where to be found. She opened up the bathroom door but instead of finding Miranda, she found a note taped to the mirror.

The note was fold up and had her name on the outside. Opening it, Lizzie read the words that made her heart bleed.

__

Lizzie,

I'm sorry...I can't do this. I thought that I could handle this, handle us, but it turns out that I can't. My reputation would be ruined if it came out that I was dating a girl. My parents would no longer talk to me anymore and I would lose all my friends.

Just know that I do love you, you're always going to be my friend. I hope that we can move past this and become stronger. I'll call you later tonight, we both need some time to figure this all out. And I really don't want you to tell anybody. Nobody needs to know what happened between us.

Miranda.

The tears slid down her face as she read it over and over again. How could this happen? Why did this happen? What did she do to cause this turn events? 

* * *

Something was making a noise, something from downstairs. Recognizing the sound, Lizzie turned over to bury her face in the pillows, her parents were home. She hoped that they wouldn't come up to check up on her but she knew better. Her parents had yet to learn how to cut the umbilical cord from her. They treated her like a child sometimes. Maybe because she was still a child in a way.

"Lizzie?" Jo's voice came from the other side of the door. She tried to turn the doorknob but found it to be locked. It wasn't like Lizzie to lock her bedroom door. Well, aside from the time when Matt was younger and had some friends spend the night. She didn't trust her brother and his friends well enough to sleep with an unlocked door. "Lizzie, why is this door locked?" Her voice was irritated.

"Mom, I don't want to be bother right now. I'll talk to you later." The blonde yelled out.

"Elizabeth McGuire, I want you to open this door right now."

"Don't test me." Lizzie mumbled to herself. "I told you, I'll talk to you later! Just go away!" She screamed out. Screamed out? Did Lizzie really just scream at her mother to leave her alone? Was that how bad she was hurting from what Miranda did?

Shocked, Jo turned and left. She was too shocked to yell at Lizzie but also sympathetic because something bad had happened to her daughter while she was gone. But what? 

* * *

"Sam, it's nine o'clock and she still hasn't came out of her room." Jo said in a worried tone. Since they had came home, Jo and Sam both had tried to coax their daughter out of her room. Neither one got anywhere. Within the past hour, they heard Lizzie's stereo blasting and things falling and crashing in the young girl's room. "I'm scared Sam. What could have happened to her?"

Before he could answer, the phone rang. Being the closest one to it, Sam picked it up. "Oh hello Miranda. Um, you want to talk to Lizzie?" He looked at his wife who started nodding her head. "Okay, hold on just a minute."

They stood outside their daughter's door knocking as loud as they could. The stereo shut off and Lizzie yelled, "What do you want now?"

"Miranda's on the phone honey. She wants to speak to you."

There was silence for a moment. "Put the phone down and go back down stairs, and I'll get it."

Not being able to afford to defy their daughter, they sat the phone down and followed her orders by going back downstairs.  
Once they were gone, Lizzie opened the door and picked up the phone. "Miranda?" Her voice held some hope but mostly anger.

"Hey, what are you up to?" The question sounded uneasy, like she was talking to a person standing on the ledge of a building ready to jump. But the blonde didn't answer. She chose, instead, to sit there and let Miranda do all the talking. "I'm really sorry Lizzie. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why?" She dared Miranda to answer.

"I'm just not comfortable with it, with us. I can't do it and i wouldn't be fair to either one of us if I went on lying to myself and said that I could be happy dating a girl."

"Yeah, your reputation tends to get in the way when you're dating a girl doesn't it?" Scorn was in her voice and at this point she didn't really care.

"Lizzie, you and I both know that that's not how it is. I can't afford to be labeled as a lesbian in middle school. And you know what, neither can you. It would ruin the both of us if people knew..." She didn't finish.

"Knew what? Knew the real us? Knew us and accepted us for who and what we are."

"Were." She corrected. "Were, Lizzie. Who and what we were. We're just going through a phase right now. My mom said so herself." 

Feeling as if she would start screaming if they spoke any longer, Lizzie turned on her stereo and laid the phone in front of it. She blared a song into the phone hoping that it would burst Miranda's eardrums. 

_So maybe I am bound by fate  
A problematic scarring induced by hate  
it never seems to all pan out  
is that what all this teaching is needed to scout  
You seem to have a bad effect  
your rules and contradictions I would neglect  
though not my fault you make me feel  
like my own education wasn't truly real  
then you came right in, tearing up my soul  
how could all this loss be your only goal  
I'm left standing here, desperate in the cold  
since you took your life, mine has not been whole  
_

Miranda sighed and hung up the phone. It would take a few days, but then Lizzie would be back to normal and they would have gotten over this, right?

* * *

Okay, this part kind of sucks. But I know where I'm going so just hold on and don't give up on me yet. 

To be continued....


	4. Part Four

Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:When The Thunder Rolls (Part Four)  
Rating:PG13 **Warning:** some rough language is ahead. It's fitting for the time, trust me.  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, I'm just using them for fun. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise. And I don't own the song **_Rest In Pieces_** by Saliva, its from their new album "Back Into Your System."  


* * *

Lizzie sighed and tossed her hair around one more time. This time it landed in perfection and she smiled at her own reflection. "Absolutely gorgeous." She said about herself. 

Today Lizzie was hell-bent on not letting Miranda get to her. Her former girlfriend and tried calling several times but Lizzie refused to speak to her. Jo and Sam were still unsure as to what was going on. Matt himself was starting to worry, his sister was being nice to him lately. Something was definitely wrong if Lizzie was being nice to her little brother.

It was still slightly summer but winter was slowly moving Lizzie observed as she stood outside waiting on the bus. When it came, her sudden confidence dropped, Miranda would be on the bus. But she wasn't going to let that ruin her day. Stepping on the bus in a hurry, Lizzie took no notice of anybody but the first person she came to. She quietly asked if she could sit down and breathed a sigh of relief when she was resting comfortably in the seat.

* * *

Somewhere in the back, Gordo sat in anger. He saw the blonde get on the bus, he watched her every move. As per usual, she didn't look for him. But, he was shocked to see, she also didn't look for Miranda. After their weekend together, he assumed that they would be all over each other every chance they got. **__**

Those sluts. He thought to himself. It was his secret that the girls didn't know about.

* * *

*~*~*~*~* Flashback.....to a few nights ago.  
Gordo softly treaded on the ground being sure that he didn't step on anything that would give away his presence, or break one of those ugly lawn gnomes. Stepping around one of the said gnomes, he involuntary shudder. "Freaking gnomes, I hate gnomes." He muttered to himself. 

The warm glow of living room lights caught his attention. The curtains were drawn back slightly giving a view of the living room and if angled just right, a small view of the kitchen. But it was what he saw when he looked into the living room that turned his stomach upside down.

There on the small couch two bodies lay curled up together. At immediate glance he knew who it was, Miranda and Lizzie. He saw their lips nearly glued together and it made him sick. **_It's a girl thing Gordo._** He mocked in his mind. **_Yeah, it looks like a girl thing. I can't believe them. Miranda is just doing this to make me jealous._**

Storming off, Gordo couldn't shake the vision of the girls kissing. He would make them pay for this. 

* * *

Lizzie was the first one off the bus and into the school. Her blood boiled when she heard the voice calling from behind her. "Lizzie! Wait up!"

"Miranda..." Lizzie grumbled to herself. How dare that girl try to talk to her now.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
_

Miranda came to a running stop when she caught up with Lizzie. "Hey." She said, slightly out of breath. "What's up? You haven't returned my phone calls and you didn't sit with me on the bus." Then she added in a singsong voice with a jab to Lizzie's ribs, "I was sitting behind Ethan Craft."

Looking unpleased Lizzie answered with, "And I care because..."

"Because Ethan's hot."

She gave a scoff. "He's disgusting."

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
_

"What is your problem?" Miranda asked.

"You're my problem." Lizzie said low so that the girl couldn't hear. She continued to walk off leaving her former friend behind. If Miranda was going to worry about her reputation, she better hold on to it because Lizzie was fixing to create one hell of gossip ring about her.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer that I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
But could you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest pieces  
_

Lizzie walked into the school with a brave new attitude. She had plans of destroying Miranda's precious reputation. But could she actually do that to her ex-friend? Breaking her heart was one thing, but could Lizzie actually go so far as to ruin Miranda for the sake of revenge?

"So McGuire, I heard something very intriguing about you last night." Kate Sanders oh to familiar voice echoed down the hall. Hoping that if she ignored the cheerleader she would go away, Lizzie concentrated more on her locker combination. Once getting it open, she shoved her book bag inside only to hear Kate's voice call again.

"So, is it true?" She came to stand beside the blonde.

"Is what true Kate? That if you count all the brain cells of the cheerleaders and add them together that you would still be in single digits? Because that's definitely true."

"No," Her voice held a bit irritation which pleased Lizzie. "That you and Sanchez were caught making out. I hear that you two have a little fling going on. So you're a lesbian now huh?"

Here was her chance, she could be open about something she wasn't entirely sure about. Or cower and hide and lie and say that it was all a mistake. Taking in a deep breath Lizzie answered. 

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ethan stood there completely baffled, as always. "Is she really a lesbian?"

"Yes she is. And her girlfriend is Miranda Sanchez."

"Wow." He scratched his head for a minute. "Wait, how do you know for sure Gordo?"

"Because," Gordo replied coolly, "They told me themselves." 

* * *

"Actually, yes I am Kate. What's it to you? You want to make something of it?" Lizzie dared the girl to say something, anything that was even remotely close to an insult.

Kate, shocked at the girl's honesty, was quite, then scoffed. "That is so last season. Catch up with the time McGuire." She waved her hand as to brush off the conversation and walked off.

Being proud of herself, Lizzie smiled. She may just have made the biggest mistake of her life or done the most courageous thing known to middle school kids across the nation. 

* * *

Miranda pushed her way through the crowd of people heading towards the cafeteria. Right now she wasn't hungry for food, she was out for blood, Lizzie's blood.

The rumors had made their way back to Miranda and wasn't at all pleased at the fact that Lizzie outed herself to the whole school and brought Miranda down with her.

Miranda quickly found the girl and made a beeline towards her. She slammed her books down on the table next to the blonde. Lizzie jumped from the unexpected loud noise.

Miranda stood there, nose flaring in anger. "What the fuck is you problem? Do think you're God or something?"

Lizzie looked irritated. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you telling everybody about..." She stopped herself because of Lizzie's company. A few people that Miranda didn't know right off was sitting with Lizzie. "About you know what."

Puzzled and with one eyebrow raised, Lizzie said the words that made Miranda cringe. "About what? About the fact that I'm a lesbian and you don't know what you are?"

"Aw, look, the love birds!" Kate Sanders' voice echoed out. "Sanchez and McGuire, in love forever."

"Fuck you Kate." Lizzie was beyond caring what she said or what was said about her anymore. "Miranda and I aren't even friends anymore."

"So who are you dating now?" Kate asked.

"What's it to you?" Miranda placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't take up for me." Lizzie stood so that she was eye to eye with her former girlfriend.

"I'll do what I want to." Miranda countered back.

"Why, you don't want anything to do with me." Lizzie raised her voice slightly, not hiding her anger in the slightest.

"That's not true!"

"Bullshit! You only care about yourself! You don't care about me!"

"I love you!" Miranda's eyes filled with tears that spilled over on her face. The cafeteria was quite was Miranda had shouted her statement. Her voice lowered, almost in shame, as she continued. "Don't you think about how I feel?"

"Don't you think about my feelings?" Lizzie answered calmly.

"I do. Believe I do, but I'm just confused." Miranda rubbed her forehead. She turned her back to the table only to see that the school was watching her every move. Unexpectedly she felt a wave of panic come over her. This was the reason why she did not want to tell people about her relationship with Lizzie. Her heart rate became faster and her breathing became shallower. The last thing she clearly remembered was falling fast to the ground.

"Miranda!" Lizzie's anger faded when she saw her friend fall to the ground. Suddenly she wasn't worried about other people or about their fight or about Kate Sanders, all she cared about in this moment was that the girl she still had feelings for was unconscious on the ground. 

* * *

Will Miranda's passing out affect Lizzie's feelings for her? Will things between the two girls change? Stay tuned to find out.

To Be Continued...

Stick with me. I'm getting there.


	5. Part Five

Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:When The Thunder Rolls (Part Five)  
Rating:PG13  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters; I'm just using them for fun. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise. And I don't own the song "Here Without You" it belongs to 3 Doors Down from their new album "Away From the Sun."  
Another Note: I'm sorry about it taking so long to write this chapter. I'm having a rough time getting through it because it's very close to home for me. Some of this I actually went through, the rejection of my parents. And I keep writing and rewriting hoping to make it better.  


* * *

Lizzie sat by the bedside of the black haired girl. She stroked the unmoving hand within hers waiting for a sign of consciousness from the girl. Sighing deeply, Lizzie took a look at the clock that hung on the wall. It had been less than ten minutes since Miranda had passed out in the cafeteria but it felt like days to the blonde. 

The sound of a deep breath being taken in brought her out of her thoughts Miranda was waking up. Unsteadily Miranda tried to sit up to face the world, even though at this exact time she couldn't remember what had happened. Gently Lizzie pushed her back down on the bed.

"Just wait a minute. Rest for a while and then you can get up." Her voice was soothing, calming.

"L-Liz-Lizzie? What are you doing here?" Her voice was slightly hoarse. Memories came back to her and it then smacked her in the face so to speak. "Oh god." She groaned and tightly shut her eyes. "I just told the whole school that I loved you didn't I?"

Thinking of how to answer it correctly Lizzie stated. "You did. But it was a brave thing to do."

Silence fell between them for a while. It was a comfortable thing though, no need to say anything or mention the 'accident' in the cafeteria. Not thinking, Lizzie grabbed Miranda's hand and intertwined their fingers. It was more of a sign of friendship and worry than a sign of love.

"Did you mean it?" Lizzie modestly asked.

"That I loved you?" Miranda questioned just to be sure that she knew what was going on. When Lizzie nodded she continued. "Yes I did. I never meant to hurt you." She scoffed and stared at the ceiling. "It's ironic you know."

"What is?" Everything was said with ease like they had all the time in the world. They took their time to say each word like it was the greatest thing ever said.

"I hurt you because I didn't want anybody to know that I was gay and then I turn right around today and did the one thing that I was afraid of doing, outing myself to the whole school."

"Miss Sanchez, are you ready to go home?" A school nurse asked from the door. "Your parents are here to take you home. And your parents will be taking you too Miss McGuire, so get your things." 

* * *

The car ride was silent. The silence was so painful that Lizzie felt like opening the door and risking jumping out. She could see her father's knuckles were white where he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. Her parents never said much to her once they got into the car. What had they heard that caused them to act like this?

Pulling up in the driveway, Lizzie's heart started pounding in her chest, something was wrong. Nobody moved towards the doors of the car.

"Lizzie..." Jo's exasperated voice said in a sigh. "Do you care to explain what happened today?"

Slightly confused, but knowing what was going on, Lizzie tried to delay the conversation as much as possible. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about..." Jo turned around in the seat to face her daughter with angry eyes. "You and Miranda's little affair. It seems that everybody knows that you two are an item except for your own parents!"

"Mom, don't yell at me. Okay, I'm having a rough time with this so excuse me if I don't divulge every little secret and every little thing that I'm thinking about to you!" She was beyond caring what her parents thought. It didn't matter anyways, all she cared about was finding a way out of the car and running far away from this.

"Don't you dare take that kind of tone with her!" Sam turned with a yell.

She felt like she was being ganged up on. Reaching for the handle of the door, she heard the locks click.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk this out." Even though she was still angry, her face soften slightly, like she was feeling sorry for creating pain in her daughter's eyes.

"What's there to talk about? I'm a lesbian, I'm in love with Miranda, and you two seem to be the only one's that have a problem with it." She rested her head in her hand; her arm was propped up on the door handle. 

* * *

"Miranda, you know that we support you no matter what." Her mother's voice was unsteady but calm.

"I know that Mom, and I love you for that. You guys just have to understand that I'm not really sure what is going on with me or with Lizzie right now. I'm just as confused about all of this as you are."

"Okay sweetheart. Just don't keep it all to yourself, you can talk to us." Miranda's father said with a smile.

Miranda relaxed and rested her head on the back of the car seat. A smile crossed her face as she remembered what all happened today. To think, this morning she woke up in denial of her love for the blonde and now she proudly out to the world and her parents. She wondered how Lizzie's parents were taking the news. Her smile faded, Lizzie's parents weren't exactly the most understanding people in the world. They lived half sheltered lives and that's the way they expected their children to live to, unaware of the world. 

* * *

Darkness reigned outside of Lizzie's bedroom window. She sat on the window seal looking out into the night. All she wanted right now was to talk to Miranda, but that wasn't possible right now. In a fit of anger, Sam ripped out the phone from the wall. Miranda had called looking for Lizzie, which made Lizzie's parents mad.

In the background Lizzie noticed that her favorite song was playing again. It was reminding her of Miranda and that brought tears to her eyes. She wished that the girl were there to hold her and comfort her.

_A hundred days have made me older   
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face   
A thousand lies have made me colder   
And I don't think I can look at this the same   
All the miles that separate   
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still with me in my dreams   
And tonight, there's only you and me   
The miles just keep rolling   
As the people leave their way to say hello   
I've heard this life is overrated   
But I hope that it gets better as we go   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still with me in my dreams   
And tonight girl, there's only you and me   
Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
It gets hard but it won't take away my love   
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done   
It gets hard but it won't take away my love   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still with me in my dreams   
And tonight girl, there's only you and me _

She sighed and hung up the phone, it was a busy tone, and it had been busy all night. Sitting down on the bed, Miranda worried for the safety of her girlfriend. Though she had never known Lizzie's parents to be abusive, she couldn't be sure of that during a time like this.

"Miranda?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door. She let herself in to see her daughter overcome with sadness. "Miranda..." She said with a sigh. "You just have to give them time. The McGuire's are going to need time to adjust to their daughter being gay and being in love with her best friend."

"How come you two didn't act like Lizzie's parents did?" Miranda asked her mother.

The older woman sat there for a few moments, how was she going to respond to this without hurting her child's feelings. "Your father and I always had an inkling that you might be gay. So we had our time to sit and get use to the idea of it."

Miranda nodded, though she didn't want to accept it, she knew that for now her and Lizzie would have to be separated until her parents we're okay.

"Mom, I just want to go to sleep right now." Her voice showed how tired and depressed that she really was. 

* * *

Morning came, not that the girls cared. To them the world stopped when they parted ways the day before. Both girls had been told to stay at home for the rest of the day.

Lizzie's parents were still mad at her. Though during the middle of the night, Jo attempted to speak to her daughter but was stopped by Sam. Softly Sam knocked on his daughter's door but received no answer. Giving a warning, "Lizzie, I'm coming in." He waited then opened the door. His daughter was sitting on the bed, still in her pajamas with a blank expression on her face.

"Look, I'm going to work and your mom has some errands to run today so you'll be home alone." Waiting, he still didn't get an answer from the girl. "Okay then, I'll uh, see you tonight. I do love you Lizzie." His voice betrayed him; he didn't want to feel bad for Lizzie's pain. Though he did feel bad, he tried to keep his composure.

"Lizzie, honey, are you up?" Jo's voice called from the stairs. Getting up, Lizzie looked over the railing to see her mother standing at the door. "I'm going to do some errands. I'll be home at six tonight and you're dad won't be home until six thirty. Matt is staying over at Lanny's tonight so you'll have to be home by your self."

Lizzie nodded, not really caring where her parents went just as long as they were gone and far away from her. But something occurred to her: her parents didn't trust her enough to go to school because she might see Miranda, but they were leaving her home alone for the whole day. It was ironic but then again so were parents. 

* * *

There was a faint knock on the door. Had she not been flipping through the channels, Lizzie wouldn't have heard it. Cautiously opened the front door, who would knocking on her door anyways? She was relieved to find that it was Miranda. Pulling the girl inside and shutting the door, Lizzie encased Miranda in a tight hug. It was something that both girls needed and had wanted to do for a long time.

Silence was in the air for a long time as the girls held each other. It was a silent comfort to the hectic few days that had been having. Pulling back, Miranda smiled at the blonde, "Hey." She said with a grin on her face.

"Miranda, I've missed you." Lizzie admitted softly.

"I've missed you too. I had to come and see you and make sure that you were alright."

The blonde took her girlfriend's hand within hers and led them both to the couch to sit down. "My parents are gone." Lizzie said, knowing that Miranda had a clue already. She was nervous, what was there to say after the past few days that both girls had experienced? "How did your parents take it?"

"Fairly well. They're happy for us but...." She left the sentence hanging in the air. Part of her hoped that Lizzie hadn't heard the "but" part though she knew it was too much to hope for.

"But what?"

"My parents are worried about how your parents are taking the news. And I'm worried about you."

The blonde sat there for a moment, soaking in what the other girl had just said. "Why are you worried about me?"

"Because I love you and I'm afraid that you might let what's happening with your parents come between us." Miranda's voice faded slightly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to seem this weak, especially in front of her girlfriend. But when the thought of losing the most wonderful girl in the world came to mind, the tears couldn't be stopped.

"Sweetie..." Lizzie had a feeling of what was making Miranda cry. She pulled Miranda close to her and held the girl until she could no longer hear the small sobs. "You're not going to lose me, not again. I refuse to let my parents' childishness affect me and you."

Gently Lizzie wiped away a stray tear from Miranda's face, letting her hand linger longer than necessary. With a sly grin on her face, Miranda leaned forward to capture the perfect lips of the blonde. Lizzie responded almost instantly, letting her tongue touch the top of Miranda's lip. Lost, that's what Lizzie was when she kissed Miranda. It amazed her how this girl, who just barely a week ago was nothing more than a friend, could kiss her and make her lose all coherent thought.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought them from their worlds. Jumping back, Lizzie felt her heart beat in her throat. Looking up she felt the fear drain slightly from her body. It was just Miranda's mother.

"How did you get in?" Lizzie asked while wiping away a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"The door was unlocked. I came to talk to you girls together, there's something that you should know."

Scooting over, the older woman sat down and began to tell what she saw just hours before coming to the McGuire's home.

"I went to a meeting for parents of gay children tonight and I saw your parents there." She directed towards to Lizzie. "They talked to other parents and picked up some information that I think will help them to understand what's going on with you two right now." Pausing, she took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully so as to not offend Lizzie. "Even though right now they seem upset and may be unfair about where you go and when you're allowed to see Miranda, they will move on and become more understanding. Just give them time and be understanding along with them."

She nodded, hoping that this was the beginning of a new life that she wanted to have with Miranda. Maybe Jo and Sam's appearance at this support group did actually mean that they were trying hard to accept what was going on with their daughter. But it was something that only time could tell. 

* * *

To Be Continued...

Okay, not my best work to date but I'm trying. I've been working on some other material for different shows like "Even Stevens" and "Mutant X" which you should check out if you watch the shows.


	6. Part Six

Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:When The Thunder Rolls (Part Six)  
Rating:PG13 for some fluff and stuff.  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:is under construction for a while now  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters; I'm just using them for fun. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise.  
Note:This is written in Miranda and Lizzie's point of view.  
Note 2:I know that it's taken me a long time to write this but I needed inspiration. After having broken up with one girl and started dating another, I haven't found much time to write anymore. Nor much will to do anything but live my life. But if you understand me at all then you realize that the reason why I wait so long to update is because I don't like to just rush through and write a story, I like some suspense and I want it to be perfect, or damn near close.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Think of this like an interview of what each character thinks about the other. 

~~~~~Miranda~~~~~~  
Sometimes I wonder why she loves me so damn much. I wonder what makes her get up every morning and rush to get ready just so that she can jump on the bus and be with me. I wonder what makes her laugh at my stupid jokes and hold me just because she can. I wonder a lot of things about the love of my life, Elizabeth McGuire.

She's always there, but not in a bad way. I enjoy the time we spend together; at times I can't get enough of her. Like we can be sitting together on the couch watching a movie but I feel like we're not close enough. It's like I can never be too close to her.

Occasionally I'll look at her during class and I can't help but smile. Her nose will be wrinkled up as she concentrates on her math. She erases her work and tries again. Then she gets the feeling that someone is watching her so she'll look at me and smile and whisper, "I love you."

Never in my wildest dreams did I think that our lives would end up this way.

Just two years ago Lizzie and I were just friends who panted over Ethan Craft. We had no intentions of becoming something more. But I'm glad that we did.

I screwed up a lot in the beginning of our relationship. I instigated something and then I got scared and ran away. Now I realize how much it hurt Lizzie. And seeing her in pain hurts me more than anyone can ever know.

One night I stayed over at her house while her parents were gone on a trip. It felt a lot like the first time we kissed. The house was quite and it was just us two, but since we were in love now, things were different. We went to bed that night after having dinner and watching a movie. I woke up to Lizzie's cries as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Lizzie, it's okay. I'm here." I whispered to her. 

I remember her clutching my arm and, while still sleeping, she painfully cried, "Don't leave me ever again Miranda."

Tears flooded my eyes then as they do now because it was so sad. So many others before had burned her, including me, and she was having a hard time learning to trust again.

But she trusted me and I'm glad for that. Because I love her.

Kate and I had become friends again after she had discovered the wonderful world of lesbianism. No, not really. A girl had kissed Kate and she found that she liked it. Scared and unsure of herself, she came to both Lizzie and me to ask us how we figured things out. Since then we had become friends.

Kate dumped her cheerleading friends while still staying a cheerleader. She was actually a cool person once she was taken away from those bitches.

One day during lunch, Lizzie and I had been particularly touchy feely that day, Kate had asked us if we were going to get married one day. I felt like I was backed into a corner. I felt that familiar pressure that I had when I asked Lizzie out and then left the next morning. I wanted to run but I felt Lizzie's hand on my thigh. Somehow I found my confidence.

"I don't know about the future. I try not to worry about what may happen and just live with the here and now. And in the here and now, I'm in love with Lizzie."

"I love you too baby." Lizzie smiled and said to me.

Things were rough for us in the beginning when we were still in middle school. We were the only gay people that were willing to admit it in the entire school. It was strange to have everybody look at us strangely as we passed them in the halls. Basically we had no privacy because everything we did was reported to everybody else.

Once high school rolled around, things were completely different. We met a lot of out and open people that made us not seem so much like freaks. Now we're in tenth grade and things are so great.

The only bad thing about this all is that we lost Gordo. David was in love with Lizzie when she fell in love with me. I knew he liked her, I had always known. But I didn't set out to hurt him; I just knew that Lizzie didn't love him like he wanted her to.

David has moved on now. We see each other at school or in public occasionally but we never speak. He can't seem to get over his ego and try to be friends with us anymore. It hurts Lizzie when she sees him. She wants nothing more than to have our trio back together again, but that'll never happen.

I made a vow to myself the night that Lizzie and I got back together that I would never hurt her anymore. And so far I've been able to live up to that vow. 

~~~~~Lizzie~~~~~~  
This morning I woke up and the first thought that came through my head was seeing Miranda. All I ever think about anymore is Miranda. She's my first thought in the morning and the last thought that I have at night. When I'm not with her, it's like the world has ceased to exist. And when we finally get together, the world opens up and the skies turn blue. Nothing has ever made me feel as wonderful as Miranda's love. Though my parents don't see it as being a good thing.

Yeah they've learned to accept it even though they don't want to. I never understood why they couldn't just accept it and treat it the way that everyone else does, like it's a part of me. Because it is a part of Miranda and me now. We're lesbians and in love. Both of us know who we are and we're comfortable with it. So why is it that everyone else has a problem with it?

Its weird how at school, Miranda and I can hold each other's hands and even give a kiss on the cheek and no one thinks anything about it. But at my home, one little glance in each other's direction and my parents go nuts.

They tried for the longest time to keep us apart. But we always found a way to get back together. Nothing can and ever will keep us apart.

They're still uncomfortable with Miranda spending the night with me or me with her. At first they demanded that she sleep on the couch but after finding out that I was letting her come into my room when they went to bed and making her get out before they got up, they changed their mind.

Now they have become more relaxed. Even my mom asks me how we're doing and she's nice to Miranda again. My dad is working on becoming more social when she and Kate are around. He still thinks that they are a bad influence on me but he's gotten better about it.

The only thing that bothers me about this whole situation is Gordo. I never meant for his heart to get broken in all of this. But that time we spent together in middle school was a time of confusion. I didn't know who I was and after I figured it out, I had hoped that my best friend would understand it. Turns out that I was wrong.

I wasn't totally ignorant to his feelings, just unwilling to accept them. I couldn't ever date Gordo, even if I was straight. He was like my brother he was my best friend. And Miranda doesn't know this, but he really was my _best_ friend. I couldn't bare the thought of even kissing him, though I did once.

Somehow though, he just doesn't understand this. He doesn't see how much I needed him when Miranda and I were having our problems and he doesn't see how much it hurts me to have him so close and yet so far away.

Miranda and I have tried several times to get him to speak to us. But he'll make a rude comment and just walk away. I can't believe that the friend we once had was not strong enough to face this battle. And the really weird thing is how my best friend became my enemy and my enemy became my best friend. Gordo and Kate seemed to have switched places.

Life can't be predicted, I learned that first hand. How you think people will react, they don't. And what you never expected of them, they do.

Never in all the time that I had known David Gordon would I have ever thought that he would do this to me. Likewise, I would have never expected Miranda to love me as much as she does. If I've learned anything from this situation its that you can't just assume things of people. People, as well as life, are unpredictable.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
TBC in part seven, the final chapter of this series. It will in the views of Gordo and Kate. Actually I was thinking of doing a chapter in Lizzie's parents and Miranda's parents views. What were' Miranda's parents names? I forget them.


	7. Part Seven

Author:Jade Unicorn  
Title:When The Thunder Rolls (Part Seven)  
Rating:PG13 for some fluff and stuff.  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website: --is under construction for a while now  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters; I'm just using them for fun. I'll put them back when I'm done, promise.  
Note:This is written in Gordo and Kate's view.

* * *

~~~~~Gordo~~~~~  
It was a betrayal. It was sickness that controlled them. I never understood why they became the perfect couple and I couldn't even get a date with Lizzie. All Miranda did was kiss her once and suddenly they were smitten. Now they were making plans on spending the rest of their lives together. 

Maybe I was a jerk for walking away from them like I did. But how would you feel if the girl that you were in love with suddenly dumped you for another girl?

Lizzie was suddenly somebody that I couldn't recognize. I couldn't bare the thought of being with her, or near her for that matter. Everybody saw that I was in love with her. Hell even Ethan saw it and he was oblivious to the world around him. So how come everybody else saw that I was in love with her but she closed off her eyes to me?

What did Miranda have that I didn't? Besides the obvious. What made her the clear candidate for Lizzie's heart and not me? Had I not been there for her? Had I not given her great advice and been her shoulder to cry on? Had I not sat back and watched her flirt and lust over other guys all the while I was in love with her?

So what the fuck did Miranda Sanchez have that I didn't? Not a damn thing.

I watch them now, how they flirt with each other still. Trying to pretend that nothing is going on and they are oblivious to their feelings and then once class ends, they're back to kissing and holding hands. The other day after school had let out I was walking with some friends and I saw Lizzie with her back against her locker while Miranda was leaned over her playing with a strand of her hair and whispering something that I'm sure was nothing more than a declaration of love. It made me sick.

I just wanted to yell and scream and pull them apart. But instead I walked by them and said out loud, "Sluts." I could see the pain slide across Lizzie's face and the anger across Miranda's. You would think that having just said that to my two former best friends that I would feel at least a little guilty about it. You would think…   
~~~~~Kate~~~~~  
There was a three year period where I thought that popularity was so much more important than good friends to fall back on. Those were the saddest three years of my life.

No matter how hard I tried to pretend that my friendship with Lizzie was completely severed, it never was. When she helped me get back on the cheerleading squad after I messed up my arm, I realized then that I missed having friends who actually cared about me.

Claire and the other girls only wrecked my life. They convinced me that I wasn't skinny enough. I developed an eating disorder and by the time I made it to eighth grade, I was a walking skeleton. I got hospitalized for a while and snapped out of it all when Lizzie came and visited me.

We spoke of our friendship in the past and her relationship with Miranda. I broke down into tears as I realized that for the first time in my life I was alone. I begged her of her forgiveness. And I was pleased to know that she forgave me and allowed me back into her life.

A few weeks later I came up to them and I asked them how to deal with my own budding sexuality. So yes, Kate Sanders was becoming a lesbian. And I needed them to get me through it.

It was horrible how David treated them. How could a human being be so impassive and just turn their back on a friendship that they formed during elementary school? Of course, I'm one to talk. I did the same thing. But I didn't turn my back on them because they were in love. I did it for my own selfish reasons.

But through it all, Lizzie and Miranda will survive it. They will get over the scars that middle school and high school will leave and they will become better people because of it. And that's why I'm so proud to be their friend. Even if it took me a few years to get back to this point.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok folks! That's it! That's all that she wrote! Hope you enjoyed it cause I'm working on tons of other stuff for other shows. Please read through my other stories if you will and review them as well. Thank you!


End file.
